purityfandomcom-20200222-history
Feraligatrs
Feraligatrs, also known by her nickname Fera, is a builder who joined Purity in May 2019. She is known for being a founding member of Chromium, and was a member of its successor faction Valhalla before becoming alienated with faction politics. She is now an active member of the building-focused group Erebus Core. Biography First joining, journeying west Feraligatrs likely first joined Purity on 22 May 2019. First spawning when the Spawn region was still relatively small, still having structures such as manmade tunnels and ruined farms, Fera walked west over 1500 blocks before bunkering down to enter the Nether. Around this time she donated to stop having a grey name. Fera travelled through the Nether thousands of blocks, in the days before highways, leaving in the -36,000 X area. She went overland for a day to find a place to settle, and gathered enough resources to start up. She then made the mistake of placing a bed onto leaves, causing her to be sent back to spawn after suffering a fall. She returned to the area using the tunnels she had constructed, but was unable to find her half built treehouse or drops. Following this tragedy, she elected to live in the sea instead, and built three hexagonal islands on the ocean, before abandoning them due to boredom. Shortly thereafter, she began to plan a fort in the mountains a few thousand blocks north. Creation of Spamalot base Starting as a basic plan to build a mountain fort, '''Spamalot '''quickly grew to become a large-scale solo project described by Chief as "insane" due to its sheer scale and the resources being collected with mostly unenchanted diamond tools. When the exterior was completed, it included a large border wall and a blaze farm past a concealed Nether-side portal, providing large amounts of blaze rods for fuel and plenty of EXP. Around this time, Fera was approached by Kova and Dova to join Phoenix Reborn, but she declined the offer as her castle remained bare on the interior. When the interior was complete, she was invited by Raspberry to start up a base far from spawn. Being done with Spamalot and wanting a real team, she returned to spawn for a short time for shennanagains before making the long journey to Raspberrby foot. Chromium Finally reaching the base after a day of travelling, Feraligatrs started working with Raspberry, Kelby, Medscend and Galisp to establish a real base which became known as Chromium, setting out districts and building a pointlessly complicated bulk storage system before tearing it out when TipTopBop arrived. During this time she worked tirelessly in the obsidian mines to fuel the gold farm project before planning and building a museum to store maps and heads she had from spawn, planning to make it a hub for rare maps, items and player heads in the future. After the museum, she began work on smaller projects, then worked on larger projects including a large wall around the base, terraforming, and a mob farm. None of the larger projects appear to have been finished prior to the fall of Chromium. On 18 September, Fera observed that the museum appeared to have been raided, with the piston door broken and the important heads stolen. Other members of the team saw that similar things had happened throughout the base. After a long day of arguments and interrogations, Chromium had fallen. Fera finished the map art she was working on nearby then left the area. 2019-08-18 22.12.06.png|Fera's Museum 2019-08-18 22.11.34.png|Another view of the Museum Valhalla After the fall of Chromium, Feraligatrs was recruited by fellow ex-Chromium member Satan to join the successor faction to Chromium, Valhalla. While at Valhalla, Fera took on multiple projects of her own, including a 'nature cave' and a large drowned farm near Valhalla base. According to Fae, "mention the drowned farm she loves the drowned farm. she built it near valhalla it's huge. i helped kinda." Despite being a member of Valhalla, and building near Valhalla base, Fera was never heavily involved with Valhalla itself. Feraligatrs' projects near Valhalla base are undamaged to this day. Feral Farm under construction.png| Fera's drowned farm under construction Feral Farm.png|Fera's drowned farm in November 2019 Fera Cavern 1.png|Entrance (?) of Fera's nature cave Fera Cavern 2.png|A view of Fera's nature cave After Valhalla At one point Fera became disillusioned with being in Valhalla, being tired of the toxicity within the faction and its roleplaying, along with 'blockgame politics' in general. So she left the group, and returned to Spamalot to work on mapart. She later joined the builder group Erebus Core, whose members she was already friends with, and helped with some of their projects including gathering obsidian for a gold farm with Fae, and helping construct the 'Castle Wolfenstein' build. Gallery Fera Banner.png|Feraligatrs' personal banner Soft and Wet Mapart.png|The Soft and Wet mapart made by Feraligatrs Category:Players